


每天都在逼我对象唱情歌2

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L





	每天都在逼我对象唱情歌2

哈利扭头看了看自家男朋友，德拉科·马尔福，他有些郁闷。他们已经交往了三个月了，但是这三个月里，他们没有做什么超出接吻之外的亲密举动。德拉科从来不会主动牵他的手，不会主动拥抱他，不会主动吻他，更别提进一步地交流了！虽然他们住在一个屋檐下，但是德拉科从来没有睡过哈利的床！没错！他们是分房睡的，他们是一对交往三个月却还只停留在接吻（最普通的接吻，嘴唇相贴没有负距离接触的那种）阶段的同居情侣。哈利一直怀疑德拉科是不是在某方面有不可告人的隐疾，但这个猜测在某一次接吻后德拉科在卫生间里冲了半个小时的凉水澡而告终------德拉科好着呢，是个正常的，血气方刚的小伙子！

那是为什么？哈利一直在思考这个问题。一开始的时候克制一些他完全可以理解，两个人还不熟悉嘛------虽说是七年的同学，但这七年里他们可没有什么友好的接触，他也很好奇为什么德拉科会答应他的追求，明明是死对头不是吗？经过了半个月的相敬如宾的生活后，哈利采纳了赫敏的建议，决定和德拉科同居来加强两个人之间的了解，增加两个人相处的时间，说不定德拉科就不会这样友好又疏离地对待他了。没有用！哈利在心里偷偷用魔杖敲了赫敏几百遍的脑门。同居的时候，德拉科是一个优秀的室友：爱干净，作息规律，不会大吵大闹影响哈利的睡眠，也不会要求一些过分的事情。他们还只是停留在接吻阶段。

德拉科甚至都没有主动要求和哈利约会过。今天这一次看电影还是哈利提出来的，他想起他提出想出门看电影约会的时候，德拉科一脸诧异的表情：  
“我们昨天不是才约会过吗？”  
“你管我们出门吃个晚饭叫约会？？”  
“不算吗？我们不是还去公园了吗？”  
“那是饭后散步！！根本不算约会！！我可以和任何说得上话的朋友做这些事！！！我们是情侣，三个月了！但是我们从来没有约会过！！！所有人都以为我们只是室友！！！”  
“并不是所有人，波特。你看，今天的预言家日报头版还是我们的恋情，至少他们还承认。”  
“那你能不能用你眉毛下面的工具好好看看他们写的是什么！！”  
“呃，救世主恋情危机？？哈利·波特和其男友德拉科·马尔福共享晚餐，期间，哈利·波特面色阴沉…..分手预兆….感情不和……”德拉科越来越小声，“不过，你昨天心情的确不好，你看，照片上你眉头都皱在一起了。”德拉科举起报纸，指着照片里“面色阴沉”的哈利。  
哈利一把夺下报纸，扔在一边，“换衣服，德拉科。我们出门看电影！”  
“波特，我今天….”  
“说了叫我哈利！！！换衣服！！现在！！！”

 

哈利看了看前后左右的那些借着电影院黑暗氛围正在接吻的情侣们，他能清楚地听到他们传来的暧昧的声音。他扯了扯德拉科的衣袖，“德拉科，你看，好多人都在接吻啊。”哈利凑近到德拉科身旁，确保能清楚地看到德拉科的嘴唇。

“嘘，别说话，波….哈利，现在正是最精彩的时候，那些光顾着接吻的人一定会后悔自己开小差的。”德拉科拍了拍哈利的手，示意他好好看电影，“坐好，哈利，别浪费电影票钱。”

哈利抽回自己的手，在德拉科脑门上用力弹了一下，“你自己看吧！马尔福！”说完起身朝放映厅外走去。

德拉科连忙起身，跟在哈利后面走出了电影院。他怎么会不知道哈利想要做什么，他一直都知道，他只是不敢回应，他不敢相信，他总觉得哈利做的这一切都是为了战后的和平而选择的牺牲-----他一直都是这样。德拉科不敢答应哈利的任何要求，不敢越雷池半步，不敢有任何亲密的举动让自己越陷越深，就是为了以后发现这一切只不过魔法部高层和哈利为了安抚民心而采取的举措的时候能给自己留一点面子-----我猜到了，波特，我只是在配合你演戏。他希望他能有勇气在哈利提出分手的时候回敬他一句。

这不怪德拉科，要怪只能怪金斯莱。因为金斯莱的那句话实在是太容易让人误会了。

德拉科那天经过魔法部部长的办公室----他听说哈利被金斯莱找来商讨战后和平重建的事情-----他想过来偶遇一下哈利，看看他最近怎么样了，过得好不好，人有没有更瘦。德拉科在办公室门前走了四十个来回，终于在第四十一个来回的时候听见了背后的开门声和金斯莱那句“真是抱歉又要你做出牺牲了，哈利”以及哈利的“没事的，我可以的，金斯莱。”

几秒钟之后，德拉科感受到自己的肩膀被拍了一下，他回头，看到了他七年的暗恋对象兼死对头。  
“有事，波特？”  
“呃，你单身吗？马尔福？”  
“….是，怎么，你是来炫耀今天又有多少天真的少女给我们大名鼎鼎的救世主，战争英雄哈利·波特写情书了吗？我还真是没看出来，你竟然这么享受被猫头鹰淹没的快乐？”  
“不是，我是想问，做我男朋友好吗，马尔福？”  
“……..”  
“我是认真的！你，考虑一下？”  
“不用，我答应你。”德拉科扭头看着墙上关于和平的宣传海报，海报里的哈利冲着他笑得一脸灿烂，“我也很好奇那些姑娘们知道你喜欢一个男生会是什么表情。”

不是好奇心作祟，只不过想要放肆一次，哪怕你的告白只是为了社会大义的牺牲，我也要成为你名义上的男朋友。哪怕这是个陷阱，我也甘之如饴。

思绪回到现在，德拉科看着前面气冲冲走得飞快的哈利，快走几步拉住他，“走错了，我们的家在那边。”  
“不用你管，马尔福！我今天不回家了，你一个人过吧！”哈利转身，甩开德拉科的手，“哦，我在说什么呢，你现在跟一个人过也没什么区别，不是吗？我只是你的一个室友！根本不是男朋友！”哈利一个幻影移形消失在了原地。

哈利真的没有回来。德拉科在客厅里等到凌晨三点半，还是没有听见门打开的声音。他拖着疲惫的身子走向哈利的卧室，倒在柔软的大床上，闻着熟悉的味道，沉沉地睡了过去。

德拉科早上是被一阵翻箱倒柜的声音吵醒的。他爬起来，就看见哈利正在衣柜里翻找着什么，旁边躺着一个显然被施过无限延伸咒的小皮箱，里面塞着满满的衣服，有哈利的，也有德拉科的。  
“你回来了？怎么在收拾东西？”德拉科睡得迷迷糊糊的，他看了看时间，现在是早上八点半。只有五个小时睡眠时间的德拉科还没清醒，他走到衣柜旁边，从背后抱住了哈利，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，闭着眼睛----他实在是太困了----跟哈利抱怨道：“我昨天等你到三点半，你真的没有回来。”  
哈利被德拉科突如其来的亲密吓了一跳，他停下手里的动作，转身回抱住德拉科，在他凌乱的金发上揉了揉，“对不起啊，我昨天住在罗恩他们家了，我们聊得开心了些，我就忘记通知你了。”哈利整了整德拉科的衬衫领子-----还是昨天看电影的时候穿的那一件，看来德拉科真的等到很晚-----顺了顺德拉科的背，“我昨天不该和你生气的，我，我可能还是太着急了。我向你道歉，德拉科。”  
德拉科清醒过来，意识到自己主动抱了哈利，还得到了哈利的道歉。他直起身子，看着哈利。  
“清醒了？醒了就赶快去洗漱，我们还要赶十点半的飞机呢。”哈利看着德拉科清明的灰蓝眼眸，好笑地拍了拍德拉科的头，没想到德拉科迷迷糊糊的时候这么可爱啊。  
“飞机？什么飞机？去哪里？”  
“去澳大利亚。那边现在正好是夏天。潘西他们准备去度假，邀请了我们和赫敏罗恩。用的是布雷斯新继父的私人飞机-----是个麻瓜，不过他倒是不介意有个巫师妻子和继子-----十点半起飞，我们赶快准备吧。”  
德拉科被推进了浴室，机械地开始清洁工作，满脑子都是“我要和哈利出去旅游了！”“布雷斯竟然有了麻瓜继父！”“哈利向我道歉了！”。  
希望赫敏潘西这一次的建议能成功！哈利看着呆呆傻傻的德拉科，希望我们能通过这一次旅行有一些新的进展！

哈利回头看了看窗边沙发上卿卿我我的布雷斯和潘西，他们的嘴唇已经黏在一起很久了，更别提十指紧扣的双手-----哈利很怀疑他们自从在一起之后手就没有分开过，再看看另外一张沙发上的罗赫：赫敏靠在沙发靠枕上，面前飘着施了漂浮咒的书，罗恩躺在赫敏的大腿上，一只手牵着赫敏，另外一只手枕在脑后，眼睛直勾勾地看着被书挡住只露出半张脸的赫敏。哈利叹了一口气，他当然不指望德拉科也会一天二十四小时牵着他的手，但是！起码！要陪自己说说话，而不是用炯炯有神的眼睛盯着面前那本《澳大利亚旅游指南-----你不可不去的一百个景点》！喂，难道我的魅力还比不上一本破杂志？？

德拉科终于注意到了对面单人沙发上自家男朋友那可以算得上怨念的目光，他合上杂志。哈利内心激动了一下，德拉科终于开窍了！哈利清了清嗓子，准备从自己早就挑选好的话题中找出一个来和德拉科聊天。  
“你要看吗？”只见德拉科递过杂志，哈利也想看看吗？  
哈利瞪了德拉科一眼，拿过毯子兜头盖在自己身上。看什么杂志！他是傻子吗？？

 

“二楼两间客房，三楼一间客房，客厅厨房都在一楼。”布雷斯看着自己的手机----战后魔法部认识到了麻瓜有些发明的确很值得借鉴，于是他们引入了一大批现代化设备-----读着继父发给他的别墅简介。“这样吧，德拉科和哈利住三楼，我和潘西罗恩赫敏住二楼。我们先上去休息一下，晚上去海滩上找一家餐厅吃个饭，明天去逛逛附近的景点。”

“没有第四间客房了吗？”德拉科垂死挣扎，他不想和哈利住一间，他怕自己情难自禁。

四人假装没有听到德拉科的话，成双成对地上楼找房间休息去了。  
“走吧，你抬箱子。”哈利向三楼去，催促着德拉科赶快上楼，“快点，我累了，德拉科，我还要倒时差呢。”  
德拉科带着施了漂浮咒的箱子拖着沉重的脚步上了三楼。梅林保佑，别让我对哈利太冲动！！

 

德拉科僵直着身子，他不敢动，他的怀里是睡熟的哈利。哈利搂着德拉科的腰，把头埋在他的胸前，拉过德拉科的手环住自己的腰，做好这一切之后哈利才睡去。

哈利醒来的时候发现德拉科睁着眼，有明显的困意。“你没睡？”  
“嗯，我不困。”

“是呀，你眼睛都快睁不开了，您可真是一点都不困。”哈利跳下床，当着德拉科的面脱下睡衣，换上短袖短裤，“快起来，我们要出门吃饭了。”

 

接下来的五天天平平淡淡，德拉科和哈利就是其他四人秀恩爱的背景板。他们帮着两对小情侣拍着各种姿势各种风格的情侣照，而自己却只有简简单单的游客照-----连姿势都不带变得：哈利在左边，德拉科在右边，两个人站得笔直笔直的。  
冲突在第五天的晚上。

德拉科发现自己不能再抱着哈利睡了。他的反应越来越明显，睡眠质量也越来越差。所以他就在哈利睡着之后小心地抽出手臂，拿了一床毯子在地上简单地打了个地铺，早上再回到床上楼着哈利。连着三天他都这么干，哈利也没发现过。直到第五天晚上，喝多了酒水的哈利起来上厕所，回来的时候发现床上空了一半，而地上多了一坨。  
哈利低头看看在地上睡得正熟的德拉科，踹了他一脚。德拉科被哈利踹醒，还没反应过来就被扔了一个“统统石化”。  
“分手吧！马尔福！你既然不喜欢我，那我们分手！”

 

在海边坐了三个小时，哈利在五点半的时候看到了日出。太阳一点点从海平面上升起，天空的黑暗一点点退散，退散到哈利的心里，慢慢填满哈利。哈利沿着沙滩漫无目的地走着，心里想着在房间里躺着的德拉科，不知道有没有人发现他被石化了。算了，我在想什么，前男友怎么样关我什么事？

晃荡到七点，哈利走回别墅，烤起了五人份的吐司，煎了五颗蛋，倒了五杯牛奶，等着剩下四个人下楼吃早饭。

 

“咦，德拉科呢？没和你一起？”潘西靠在布雷斯的背上，撕下一块吐司放进嘴里。  
“死了。”  
“？？？？”  
“我说，德拉科·马尔福，死了。”哈利没好气地回着潘西。他喝下最后一滴牛奶，收拾好自己的盘子，向外走去。“我去附近逛逛，午饭不用等我了。”

餐桌旁的潘西和布雷斯以及刚刚下楼的罗赫目送哈利离开后，转身飞奔上楼，冲向德拉科和哈利的卧室。

感谢梅林！终于有人来帮我解咒了！德拉科听见门外传来的脚步声和高跟鞋的哒哒声，暗暗松了一口气。

解了咒的德拉科缓缓站起来，看着眼前面带责备的四人。

“你，”潘西和赫敏扶着额头，“你就不能主动一点吗？能把哈利气成这样，你也是个人才。”

“哈利呢？”德拉科仰头按摩着自己酸痛的肩胛骨。

“走了，出门了，说是让我们别等他吃午饭。”布雷斯靠在窗台上，看着睡了三天地板还被哈利发现的德拉科。

“！！！你们就这么放他走了？没人跟着？万一遇到危险呢？万一碰巧有流窜到这儿的食死徒呢？”德拉科从床头柜里拿出自己的山楂木魔杖，推开四人，向楼下急匆匆跑去。

“你们说，德拉科明明这么在意哈利，怎么就…..”罗恩咋咋嘴，明明关心得不得了，为什么就是没有当面表达过对哈利的爱意呢？搞得哈利觉得自己谈了一个假恋爱。

 

最后五个人在一家二十四小时营业的酒吧里找到了喝醉的哈利。他单手撑着下巴，看着舞台上的乐队不知道在想些什么。

德拉科走到哈利身后，拦住了哈利举起酒杯的右手。

“别喝了，你酒量没那么好，哈利。”德拉科坐下来，四人围在他们身边，担心得看着有着明显醉意，脸蛋通红的哈利。

哈利没有理会德拉科的劝阻，他打掉德拉科的手，端着酒杯喝了一大口。

酒吧老板看着这边五个人围着他的顾客，生怕是来挑事的，他赶紧走过来，“嘿，你们要喝酒就喝酒，别围在这里打扰我的客人。”

德拉科头也没抬，再一次拦下哈利举起酒杯的手，“我是他男朋友。麻烦你帮我把账结了，他醉了，我们他回家。”

“松手！马尔福！我们已经分手了！”哈利摇摇晃晃地站起来，把酒杯重重地放在吧台上，“滚，现在，给我滚！”

“我向你道歉，哈利，我应该跟你明说的。但是，但是我怕你生气，”德拉科牵起哈利的手----他只有在哈利不清醒的时候才会放肆一点----想要抱住哈利，把他抱回别墅。

哈利推开了他，“你不是不喜欢和我接触吗？你不是不想和我睡在一张床上吗？你现在又在做什么？别碰我！”

德拉科看了看已经坐在卡座里，喝上了酒水饮料开始看戏的四人，他用了一个无声的静音咒隔绝了八只想要窥探他们小秘密的耳朵。

“我，我不是不喜欢和你接触，只是，哈利，这一切都太不真实了。我，这几天我抱着你睡觉，我，我反应很严重，每天都要很晚才能睡着，所以我才睡到地上，我不是不想和你睡在一张床上，只是，那对我来说，我，我对你情难自禁，哈利。”德拉科打赌哈利不会记得这一切，他知道他的酒量有多差，喝醉之后的事情基本上都不会记得。不如，趁此机会把想说的话都说出来，他不想再憋着了。

“不真实？什么不真实？我向你告白了，我们在一起了，同居了，哪里不真实？”

“告白，告白不真实，哈利。我听到了，金斯莱的话。我很害怕，你一直都不会把自己放在首位，你一直都习惯了牺牲，我害怕，我害怕这场恋爱也不过是你救世主精神发作为了社会大义的再一次牺牲。但是，我的心藏不住，哈利，我对你的渴望藏不住了，哪怕是飞蛾扑火，哪怕前路布满荆棘陷阱，只要能光明正大地站在你身边，我可以答应你任何事。”

“既然你爱我，马尔福，”哈利盯住德拉科的眼睛，“为什么什么表示都没有？你从来没有主动亲过我，没有主动约我出去，你从来！从来没有对我做出超过接吻的举动！！！金斯莱？关金斯莱什么事？我们之间能有他什么事？他不过就是让我牺牲时间去做做战后和平演讲！战后我那么忙，你又不出门，难道我不抓紧机会跟你表白？谁知道下一次我们什么时候见面！好，你说告白不真实，那我今天再来一次，你给我听好了！我到底想要什么！”

哈利走上舞台，夺过驻唱歌手的麦，给了乐队成员们几个“昏昏倒地”，用电脑找出了想要的伴奏配乐，对着吧台旁惊慌失措地给剩下的围观麻瓜群众们施“一忘皆空”的德拉科开始唱歌。

She read me the note he left on her bed  
她把他留在她床上的条子念给我听  
Snuck in her room right after she left, And put petals on the ground  
他趁她离开后就偷偷溜进她的房间, 把花瓣撒在地上  
Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall  
他们走在走廊上 她的头靠在他的肩膀上，   
I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love，And where is he now  
我却被留下，思考我何时才能坠入爱河，我的他在哪里  
She's with him, I'm in the back seat  
她和他在一起，我坐在后座  
Know it's not right but it hurts when they’re laughing  
我知道这不好，但他们笑的时候我真的很心痛，  
And I've never been where they are  
我从来没去过他们一起去过的地方  
I wanna be blown away，I wanna be swept off my feet  
我想体验那种自在， 我想体验神魂颠倒的感觉  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe，I wanna be lost in love  
我想遇见那个让我难以呼吸的人，我想坠入爱河  
I wanna be your dream come true，I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
我想成为你梦寐以求的那个人， 我想被我所感受到的你的强大所震撼  
Just call me beautiful，Call me beautiful，Call me beautiful，Call me b-e-a-utiful  
只要你说我美丽 说我美丽 说我美丽 说我美丽  
Friday night she wore his jersey to the game  
星期五晚上她穿着他的运动衫去看比赛  
In the front row screamin out his name，As he tums to her and smiles  
在前排大声叫出他的名字,当他向她微笑时  
Every where I look people holding hands，When am I gonna get my chance at love，My chance at love  
我看到的每一个地方人们都手牵手 什么时候我才能得到爱的机会 我恋爱的机会  
Cuz she's with him, I'm still hurting，Try to pretend but it's not working  
可是她还和他在一起，我仍然很伤心 我努力去隐藏 但没用  
………..

My heart is waiting for your love, My hand is waiting for your touch  
我内心深处在等你爱我 我的手等待被你牵起，  
My lips just wanna be kissed by you  
我的嘴唇在期待被你亲吻  
……..   
Just call me beautiful，Call me beautiful，Call me beautiful，Call me b-e-a-utiful  
只要你说我美丽 说我美丽 说我美丽 说我美丽  
Beautiful Call me beautiful Call me beautiful Call me b-e-a-utiful  
只要你说我美丽 说我美丽 说我美丽 说我美丽

哈利唱歌的时候想起了被赫敏潘西秀恩爱的那几个月，他不知道吃了多少狗粮。他愤愤不平，总想着以后和德拉科熟悉了，他们就能虐回去-----当然，至今也没有成功过就是了。  
他想要的很简单，德拉科的爱，德拉科的情话，德拉科的拥抱，德拉科的吻，德拉科的身体。他希望他们可以一直一直地走下去，直到生命的尽头。  
德拉科看着走向自己的哈利，他不等哈利开口，拽过他就幻影移形回到了别墅。  
他知道了，他知道哈利想要什么了，多好，这些也刚好是他所能给哈利的。

 

以后，绝对，不喝酒了。哈利捂住自己的眼睛，每次喝醉自己都很难想起来做过什么。他试图翻身再睡一会来平息宿醉留下的头疼，但是酸软的腰让他这个动作完成得很是艰难，他闷哼一声，吵醒了身边睡着的人。

“很疼吗？抱歉，我昨天太激动了。”熟悉的声音炸开在哈利的耳畔。随后，他的手被另外一只手盖住，德拉科为他轻轻揉着腰。

哈利不敢相信这一切，他抬头，确认了身边的人长着一张德拉科的脸，有着和德拉科一样的金色头发，就连身上也是一样的松木香味。

“德，德拉科？”哈利不确定，昨天我做了什么？德拉科怎么突然就一脸温柔？等等，他说，昨天他太激动了！然后，我的腰…..！！！！我们！做了？？！！

哈利被这个认知吓到了，他掀开被子，看到了自己胸膛上密密麻麻的小草莓，德拉科脖子上也是惨不忍睹的一片，锁骨上还有好几个牙印。

啊，看来昨天不只是德拉科，自己也很激动啊。

德拉科见怀里的人明白了昨天到底发生了什么，勾起一个微笑，给了哈利一个早安吻，“Good morning, beauty.”

一幕幕回忆涌入哈利本就被宿醉折磨得不堪重负的脑袋：他喝醉了；德拉科来找他了；德拉科说他的告白不真实;自己就上台唱歌了，还给了好多麻瓜昏迷咒！

“我不是这个意思……不要用这么娘们儿的称呼叫我！我只是….想听情话，又不是要你这么叫我…..”哈利害羞地钻入德拉科怀里，不要这样叫他啊！

“哦，那你想听什么？”德拉科翻身压住哈利，看着身下的人因为想起了昨天的大胆行径而害羞地往他怀里钻。

“说你爱我，德拉科。”哈利靠在德拉科的臂弯里，他只想要这么一句朴实的情话。

“我爱你，哈利。”

“我也爱你，德拉科！”哈利大大方方地吻上了德拉科，进行了他们三个月里第一个负距离接触的吻。

“鉴于你昨天做一些事的时候没有意识，我觉得我应该让我的哈利在清醒的时候再好好享受一下。”德拉科的手缓缓向后伸去。

“乐意之至！”哈利配合地弓起身子，把腿盘上德拉科的腰。

 

“所以，打个电话，布雷斯，”门口偷听的四个人听着里面传来的暧昧叫声，“让你继父的飞机再等一天。”  
“两天如何，扎比尼夫人？”  
“建议三天，两个魁地奇找球手的体力跟你们可不一样。”赫敏直起身子，带着三人走下楼梯-----他们准备去海边打个沙滩排球。假期可不能浪费呀！


End file.
